What We Really Mean
by Choco Waffle
Summary: Mikan and Natsume get into an argument on their Christmas Eve date. Natsume tries to get her back before new student Reo tries to steal her away. Will Natsume and Mikan make up?
1. Arguement On Christmas Eve

**AN: Hey! So this is another story which connects to my one of my favoritive animes Gakuen Alice. Great to watch and read ;). This is a chapter story so… yeah!**

* * *

><p>Mikan ran through the crowds of people. It was Christmas Eve and she was late for her date with Natsume. She suddenly saw a figure. It was Natsume.<p>

* * *

><p>Mikan POV<p>

He looked really mad.

"Gomen!" I shouted.

"Oi, you're late polka-dots" he responded coldly, facing her. "Let's go" he continued, starting to walk off. I quickly walked up to him so I wasn't lagging behind. Sometimes he can be extremely cold towards me. I don't mind though.

* * *

><p>Natsume POV<p>

She came late, but at least she looked presentable. Her hair was down touching her back and she was wearing a touch of make-up. She was wearing a long coat, so I couldn't see what she was wearing. We walked in silence for a little until she decided to speak.

"Ne Natsume…" she started. I grunted in response.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Somewhere" I replied smirking. She looked at me with a confused expression, but followed me anyway.

* * *

><p>Mikan POV<p>

My mouth dropped when we got there. It was an elegant restaurant.

"Let's go in then" he said pushing me inside. We sat down on a table for two and soon after the waiter to take our order. We both ordered the usual and we got them we chatted about normal stuff.

* * *

><p>Natsume POV<p>

She did most of the talking, but I had a little bit of fun. Just a little. She also looked stunning. She was wearing a knee-high pink dress and it had a little lace around the top. It was simple but I liked it. She was also wearing black see-through tights and little heels. We finished and left the restaurant after I paid.

* * *

><p>Mikan POV<p>

Natsume and I walked around the shops looking at things at the windows until we saw a little empty park.

"Let's go in there" he suggested pulling me in, holding my hand. We sat down on a bench and continued talking. I was cold and I think I was shivering really badly because I suddenly feel Natsume's heat warming me up. He was using his Alice.

"Don't use your Alice on me" I tell him shifting away a bit.

"I can use my Alice wherever and whenever I want" he retorted smirking.

"DON'T I mean it, I don't want you to be wasting your life span on me" I reply worryingly.

"Stop being so naggy, you sound like my Oba-chan". I felt a slight pang of hurt.

"You JERK!" I gasped. "I was only looking out for you!"

"I don't need a little child looking out for me" he said roughly. I stood up full of tears. I couldn't help them falling down my cheeks.

"Fine then I won't!" I scream running away.

* * *

><p>Natsume POV<p>

That was so stupid. She was crying. I made her cry.

"I'm such an idiot!" I shout punching whatever's next to me. It was a tree. I didn't care. I kept punching until my hand got numb.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There it is! Trala! Please give me review or no cookies… :D<strong>


	2. Crying, Feelings, Party!

**AN: Helloh! Here is Chapter 2 of 'What we really mean' I hope you potatoes like it :3 **

* * *

><p>Mikan POV<p>

When I reached my dorm, Hotaru wasn't back yet. I jumped onto my bed and continued sobbing. I couldn't believe he was being mean. I was looking out for him for God's sake! Now I think we've broken up. I hear the lock click and a raven haired petite girl comes in. I immediately change my expression into a happy one and turn around to greet her.

"Hai Hotaru, back already from your date with Ruka-pyon?" I happily cheer.

"What happened?" she asked maintaining her stoic face.

"What do you mean?" I ask back. "I'm fine!"

"Your eyes are red" she stated. "You also have tear lines down your cheeks" "Your pillow's wet and you're laying bed without having even changed yet"

"We broke up… I think" I answered giving a small smile. I was on the verge of tears, but I wouldn't dare to cry in front of Hotaru. She would shoot me with her Baka-Gun. Hotaru approached me and wrapped her arms around my head whispering "It's ok to cry… Just this time" she said giving an apologetic smile. I literally bawled my eyes out when she said that. I don't know how long I was there crying but I think I fell asleep whilst crying.

Next Day

I woke up in bed. I looked next to me and there was a tray of breakfast with a note on it. 'You have a cold so don't come to school. Hotaru'. I was kind of relieved but I was sad at the same time because I didn't get to see anyone. I stayed the whole day in my dorm just thinking about Natsume.

* * *

><p>Natsume POV<p>

I ditched school because she wasn't in. she caught a cold. Probably because of me. Even though it was Christmas, we still had to go to school but we had a Christmas party at the end of the day. I didn't want to go. I sat down next to the Sakura tree and began reading my manga. Usually Mikan would come in and say, "Natsume, Narumi-sensei wants you!" or "Natsume what are you reading?" or she would just sit back to back with me and gaze at the Sakura tree. But she didn't come today.

"Natsume where were you all day?!" It was Ruka. "Hotaru told me what happened…"

"Hn" was all I could reply with.

"Tell me how you actually feel Natsume" he firmly said. I was shocked at what he had said but he was right. I had to.

"…I miss her so much" I squeaked out dropping my book to the ground. "I want her here with me now"

"Hotaru said that she was bringing Mikan to the party" Ruka said. I didn't need to know anything after that. I went back to my dorm and I got changed.

* * *

><p>Mikan POV<p>

"Mou Hotaru, why do I have to go?!"

"Shut up, you dummy" Hotaru responded with her stoic expression. Hotaru told me to put on a black knee-high dress, she brushed my hair and left it loose and told me to put on black ballerina pumps. I kind of looked good. We arrived to the party before Natsume did. I wasn't even sure he was going to come. I kind of wished he did come.

* * *

><p>Natsume POV<p>

Ruka and I entered the party in our suits. I instantly began looking for Mikan. My mouth dropped when I saw where she was. She was wearing the sexiest dress in the whole world and her hair was out.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

'It looks so sexy' Natsume thought blushing. Before Natsume could approach her, a group of our classmates surrounded her, asking if she was alright. She just simply smiled sadly.

"We broke up…" Natsume hears her say. She gave a small smile but she could see that she was hurting inside. Throughout the whole party, he wasn't able to talk to her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked it potatoes :3 <strong>

**Choco Waffle: There it is people!**

**Natsume: You should give up you haven't been getting reviews you know?**

**Choco Waffle: *glare* Please prove him wrong! Reviews**


	3. New Student, Attemptation!

**AN: Choco Waffle here! I'm really starting to like my series. I know it's neeky but you know… I got to like my own stories ;3 Read and review please.**

* * *

><p>Natsume POV<p>

I sat down in my seat waiting for Mikan to come. Hotaru told me that she will come. Luckily we sat next to each other. Suddenly two figures enter the class. Mikan. She went up the stairs and sat down without saying a word. Normally she would say "Good Morning Natsume!" or "Natsume help me with my homework!" or she would give me a peck on the cheek. I liked when she used to do that.

* * *

><p>Mikan POV<p>

I saw him there. I literally wanted to jump on him and hug him but I couldn't because we'd just broken up. So I didn't say anything.

"Ah everyone here yes, no?" Narumi said giving a bright smile.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

'That's definitely gay…' the two broken-hearted teenagers thought-

"We have a new student… Reo-kun, come in please"

"Hey my name is Reo Mouri "he said as many girls started to pay attention looking at Reo with adoring eyes.

"You can sit next to Mikan" Narumi-sensei said. Mikan waved at him giving him a fake sweet smile. She couldn't seriously smile.

'Don't show him that smile… only show me' Natsume thought frowning.

* * *

><p>Mikan POV<p>

I felt really uncomfortable. I had the new guy on my right and the guy that broke up with me on my left. I decided to make conversation with Reo.

"Hi my name's Mikan Sakura"

"Nice to meet ya Mikan… can I call you that?" he responded giving me a twisted smile.

'She is interesting; she didn't fall for me at first sight like they mostly do. I'll have to use force'.

"Can someone help Mikan afterschool?" Narumi called out.

* * *

><p>Natsume POV<p>

Before I could put up my hand to volunteer, Reo says "I'll volunteer!" Just what was he up to? I think he's taking an interesting to Mikan. I've got to be careful. I'll protect her with all I've got, even though we're not together at the moment.

After School

As I leave the classroom I can hear Narumi saying "I need to go to the staff room to do things, so please behave especially YOU Mikan". I leave after that still in doubt.

* * *

><p>Mikan POV<p>

We start by cleaning the tables thoroughly. We talk about normal things and then we move on to the chairs. I had so much fun with him, but for a reason I couldn't get Natsume out of my mind.

"I heard that you broke up with Natsume a few days ago" Reo says coming closer.

"…Yeah" I reply stepping back

"You know…" he starts pinning me to the blackboard, "You're really interesting, you didn't fall for me as soon as you saw me". I gulped, sweat settling on my forehead. I didn't know what was happening. Weren't we talking just a minute ago?

"Maybe I…" he continues planting kisses on my neck. I try to pull away but he lifted my arms and pinned them to the board with the rest of my body. "Maybe I could become a replacement for him…" He tries to kiss me on the lips, but I refuse by turning my head away from him. 'Natsume save me!' I kept thinking.

"Touch her any further and I'll burn your face off" a cold voice says.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews please! I know that was kind of short, but I try my best ya know?<strong>


	4. What We Really Mean

**AN: Just read it. :3**

* * *

><p>Mikan POV<p>

It was Natsume. Before anything was said Natsume approached Reo and punched him full-on, on his face. He staggered back holding his cheek and coldly answered "You're dead". I suddenly felt someone take my hand and drag me out of the classroom. It was Natsume. He took me to the Sakura tree where we always used to hang out. Natsume turns, and faces me staring into my eyes. I stared into his mesmerizing red orbs taking in all the feelings I could see in his eyes.

* * *

><p>Natsume POV<p>

I stared into her brown orbs with pain. This was my only chance to make things right. I didn't want to let her go anymore. I'm definitely making this right.

"I…" I begin. "I can't hold it in anymore, so I'm just going to have to tell you how I actually feel". She stood there listening. I cleared my throat and I began. "I can't live without you, I feel like I'm dead or something, what I said on our date was a lie because you're not my Oba-chan you're Mikan" Her eyes went full with shock when I said her name but I continued. "I think you might be the first woman that accepted me for who I am but," I say holding her hand "I fell harder for you more than you think" I finished blushing looking away. "I'm in love with you Mikan Sakura". After I finished she smiled. Not those fake smiles she had been doing, but a genuine smile. She came closer before saying "It really hurt me… what you said on that day, but I didn't want you to use your Alice because iwouldntbeabletospendenoughtimewithyou" she says quickly.

"What was that?" I asked smirking.

"I said" she started "I wouldn't be able to spend enough time with you" she finished taking breaks after each word blushing a deep scarlet.

"Ahh so you like me just as much as me right?" I say moving closer and wrapping my arms around her hips. I pulled her into a kiss. It was simple yet loving.

* * *

><p>4 Months Later<p>

Normal POV

The two 17-year-olds sat leaning on the trunk of their favourite Sakura tree. Natsume had a manga book in his hands whilst Mikan stared off into space thinking about many events that had happened over the last 5 months. Reo had moved to America 2 months ago. Ruka and Hotaru were planning on getting married when they took over their parents companies. Everyone was planning out their futures for when they were released into the real world to work or go university. What about Mikan and Natsume? They didn't know yet.

"What do you think we will be in 5 years' time Natsume?" the brunette asked her boyfriend.

"We'll probably be married with 20 kids, which means a lot of baby-making" he smirked as her face got redder and redder.

"You pervert!" she screamed punching him on the arm. Natsume only chuckled lightly as the both ended up on the ground gasping for air. Natsume quickly intertwined his hand with his girlfriend's and looked at the clouds dancing above them on the clear blue sky.

"We'll stay together forever… right?" she asked calmly, but Natsume could sense worry in her voice.

"Yes, we will because you're mine" he answered back without any doubts.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Finished! If anyone has anymore suggestions please PM me ;)<strong>


End file.
